Lane departure warning systems are designed to warn a driver of a vehicle when the vehicle begins to move out of its lane without a turn signal being activated by the driver to indicate that the lane change is intentional. Such lane departure warning systems may be used on freeways and arterial roads and supply a visual, audible, and/or vibration warning if the vehicle is leaving its lane. These departure warning systems may be designed to minimize accidents by addressing the main causes of collisions: driver error, distractions and drowsiness. There are also lane keeping systems that not only warn the driver that the vehicle is straying from the center of its lane, but if no action is taken by the driver, automatically take steps to ensure the vehicle stays in its lane.
Lane centering systems may further assist the driver by maintaining the vehicle's position at the center of a lane. Lane centering systems may be composed of many units, including sensors, computers, actuators, communication modules and other systems and components. Since lane centering systems automatically correct the movement of a vehicle, a driver of the vehicle may not be aware of malfunctions that exist.